Dark Salvation
by MsSkylerBlack
Summary: My take on the relationship between Dimitri and Skyler. Picks up after Shea's attack in Dark Celebration. I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I have a ton of things going on in my writing world right now but my mind will not be denied. This story has been on my mind ever since I read Dark Celebration which was a while ago. Anyway Skyler and Dimitri are two of my favorite characters in the Carpathian Series and I'm desperately waiting for their story to be told but until then here is my take on them.**

**Summary: Picks up after the attempt on Shea's life in Dark Celebration. We know that Skyler has spent most of her life being abused and severely mistreated. We also know that as far as Carpathian males go Dimitri is one of the darkest and most deadly. Join me on Skyler and Dimitri's quest for Dark Salvation.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story or the characters represented here, The honor of owning the Dark Series is that of Christine Feehan.**

**Chapter 1**

Skyler lay quietly on her bed staring at the ceiling. Her mind was so clouded it was almost impossible to think straight. Years of abuse had forced her to close herself off; protect herself from even the perception of harm. She'd never felt safe in this world. Not until she'd been found by Gabriel and Francesca. They promised to take care of her and so far they'd done just that.

That is until Dimitri. This powerful, heartbreakingly handsome, dangerous man threatened to spoil it all. Dimitri had the power to shatter every single wall Skyler built around herself with one glance.

She'd taken enough of a chance opening herself up to Gabriel and Francesca. But they were parents, even if not by blood. Although due to their blood exchange she technically did have both of their blood coursing through her veins. Their love kept her anchored. Gabriel had proved to be an excellent replacement for the sorry excuse for a father she'd been raised by. Her adopted parents fully accepted her into their world, damaged and all. And while she was extremely grateful to them for that, she wanted nothing to do with any Carpathian males; with the exception of her father, her uncles Lucian and Gregory and her dear friend Josef.

Even as she said all those things to herself she couldn't ignore the fact that Dimitri had already staked his claim on her, even if only verbally. His lifemate. That is what she was. Although she wanted to, she couldn't deny the way he made her feel. Safe. Loved. Adored. Protected. And even the way her body responded to him even when her mind screamed in protest. After everything she'd endured in her life she never expected to be physically attracted to any man. Her memories of sex weren't what anyone would call fantasies. Her memories to anyone else would be their greatest nightmare. But this had been her life before Gabriel and Francesca found her.

Her step-father had taken her childhood and robbed her of her innocence. He'd used her youthful body for his own sick pleasures and those of his equally sickening friends. She'd learned during those dark times to crawl as far into her mind as possible and rest there. But Dimitri was something even the deepest places of her mind couldn't protect her from.

That might explain why she is sitting in her bed worrying about his safety.

The Carpathian people had decided to celebrate Christmas together as a people since so many of the men had recently found lifemates. Shea, lifemate to Jacques who was brother to Mikhail, prince of the Carpathian people had been attacked, along with her unborn child.

Dimitri had order Skyler be taken home away from the chaotic scene. So now all she had to do was wait. _Please be alright._She thought quietly to herself.

"Hello, lyabof maya." Skyler turned toward the sound of the voice to see Dimitri sitting on her window looking ever the calm Carpathian male.

"Are you hurt?" She asked softly.

"No. I am well." He was pleased that she at least was concerned about his safety. That was a start, he decided.

"What about Shea and the baby?" She braced herself for the worse news. She felt him then in her mind wrapping her in comfort.

"She delivered a son. Perfectly healthy." Skyler let out a sigh of relief.

"No one was hurt then?"

"Manolito De La Cruz was injured. He was given blood and healing and has gone to ground. The healers are certain he will live. He only needs to be rejuvenated. The soil will take care of him." Skyler nodded.

"I'm glad everyone is alright. I should call and check on Josef soon." A growl rose from Dimitri's throat.

Skyler knew that her close friendship with the young Carpathian made Dimitri more than a little uncomfortable.

"Remind me again of the nature of your relationship with this man."

"_A friend. Not a boyfriend."_She chose to speak in Dimitri's mind knowing that method of communication was more intimate and would further help him believe her. But also needed the contact with him which wasn't something she was fully ready to admit.

"_I still believe there is no need for you to have male friends."_

"Josef provides company for me." Dimitri growled again.

Skyler was pretty sure his growling at her probably should be scaring her. But it was definitely having the opposite effect. Her body warmed and she was strongly fighting the urge to throw herself in his arms and beg him to kiss her.

"This Josef does not need to provide anything for you. I am your lifemate, the other half of your soul as you are mine. If you need company or anything else I will provide it for you." That right there was what scared her.

It was so easy to Carpathian males. If their women need, they provided. It was their law, ingrained in them from birth. But she wasn't ready to allow Dimitri that deeply into her life. She knew he needed her and that he would turn vampire without her but she just wasn't ready.

"I don't mean to hurt you or be difficult but I'm not sure if I can handle you providing anything for me right now."

"It's alright. You will learn to handle it." His calmness irritated her beyond belief. Men weren't supposed to be like this. Or at least none of the ones she'd encountered had behaved this way.

Anytime she'd refused her step-father the consequences had been dire. _I am not him. Nor will I ever be. No one will ever harm you in those ways ever again. And if they attempt to they will not live to tell about it._

_Thank you._It was the only thing she could think to say. She believed him. She knew that he would protect her above all else. She wanted to do the same for him. She wanted to tell him to run and find a woman that could give him what he needed from his lifemate.

"There is no other woman for me Skyler; just as there is no other man for you."

"I'm so messed up. I'm not capable of being anyone's lifemate. I know what is expected between lifemates and the idea of that sickens me." Dimitri was in her room and seated on the edge of her bed before she could blink.

His hand came out slowly to caress her cheek. As always he was trying to give her a chance to stop him. She did the opposite and leaned into his touch. Just as he was about to remove his hand he felt Skyler's lips very lightly brush his palm in a soft kiss.

"I don't think the idea of being with me sickens you as much as you think." He smirked and she blushed. "It should not sicken you to think of being with me. It is perfectly natural for us. And when you're ready I will make sure it is a beautiful experience."

"You know I haven't actually agreed that when I'm ready it will be with you." Dimitri was about to respond until he looked up to see Skyler smiling teasingly at him.

"You know lyabof maya; you should not joke about such things. I feel sorry for any man who would attempt to steal you from me." Skyler chuckled softly.

"Looking at you I would feel sorrow for them as well. You look like a wolf ready to pounce."

"I'm always ready to pounce." Without warning Dimitri leapt towards Skyler falling directly over her.

He began to tickle her and her laughter filled both the room and his heart. No one had done this with her as a child. Just let her giggle and be free and happy. He wanted to give her some of that back if he could. They rolled around on her bed and he found himself laughing with her. He wasn't sure if he'd ever laughed in his life. He certainly couldn't remember if he had.

They rolled completely off her bed and onto the floor. There was silence and Dimitri was sure his body weight had somehow hurt Skyler. That was until she broke out into a fit of giggles beneath him. He was so relieved and began to stroke her hair. She stopped laughing but kept a sweet smile on her face. They were locked in each other's eyes, the pull of lifemates strong.

"_Kiss me."_ Dimitri heard the whisper in his head so softly he wasn't sure he'd actually heard it at all.

"_Skyler."_ He responded.

"_Do it now before I lose my nerve."_ Her voice was shaky but she was sure she wanted this.

Dimitri leaned into her and very softly pressed his lips to hers. At the feel of his lips Skyler felt her skin go up in flames. He kissed her with such care, such love. No one had ever made her feel this loved. Not even Gabriel and Francesca.

She had to find a way to get out from under her dark past. It wouldn't be easy but every cell in her body was screaming that she was made for this man alone. And nothing would keep her from him.

Dimitri. Her lifemate. Her salvation.

**Ok so that's it for the first chapter. To any true Carpathian fans out there I hope this didn't disappoint. I'm trying my best to make this as true to the Carpathian world as possible. But I think I like Skyler with just a little fire in her. I hope you guys don't mind. Let me know what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

"What I don't understand is how you can stand to be around him." Josef complained to Skyler as she sat on his couch playing Alexandria's latest video game with him.

"He's my lifemate Josef. What am I supposed to do?" She didn't feel like she should have to explain herself to anyone, which was actually why she didn't want a lifemate in the first place.

"I thought you didn't want to be anyone's lifemate? So what, this guy shows up claiming to be your lifemate and you just let me carry you away?" Skyler was getting just a little irritated with Josef but then she remembered that he was just as protective of her as her parents and uncles were.

"It's not like that. I haven't accepted his claim officially but I can't deny the way I feel when I'm with him. I feel totally and completely safe for the first time ever in my life."

"I thought you felt that with Gabriel and Francesca?"

"I do but it's not the same with Dimitri." It was true that Skyler loved her parents and they did make her feel safe and totally loved.

But Dimitri made her feel as if she was the most sacred thing in the world. When he protected her, he wrapped himself around her completely. Heart, body and mind. She hadn't told anyone about their kiss the night before, not even her mother.

She never expected that anyone would ever be able to make her feel that way. She had been pretty sure she'd live out the rest of her life sexless. And that suited her just fine. But Dimitri stired up new emotions in her. Her body responded to him in ways she never expected it to. Just thinking about his lips touching hers or his hard body pressed against sent warm feeling through her entire body.

"Well I guess I don't understand because I thought you were afraid of him. You're young Skyler maybe you should way your options a little."

"Are you insane? Dimitri would never allow that. Do you not remember what happened when you approached us in the forest? Dimitri would have killed you." Josef snorted.

"I could've taken care of myself." Skyler smirked as Josef puffed out his chest. "But what happened in the forest is part of my point. None of these women have ever given their lifemates real reason to fear losing them. Real competition."

"That's because Carpathian men are crazy, dominate and possessive. Who in their right mind would cross one? Besides my mom says that pull between lifemates is strong. She said she's not even attracted to other men."

"So what? Dimitri doesn't know that. At least I don't think he does. Besides when the men find their women most of them are already at an age where they're ready to settle down. You are a teenage HUMAN girl. You have every excuse to want to date around. You know your parents would allow it. Your dad hates Dimitri."

"He does not. And even if he did, no matter much he may hate Dimitri he respects and understands the pull between lifemates. He'd never let me do anything to hurt Dimitri in that way. And anyway Josef I'm not comfortable enough around human men to let one get close enough to call himself my boyfriend."

"Alright fine maybe that was a bad idea. But I still think a little fear would do the Carpathian men some good." Skyler chuckled.

"Josef, you are a Carpathian man."

"Exactly and I know that a little competition for a man is healthy."

"I told you I can't…"

"You can't be around human men; yeah I was listening. But what about a nice Carpathian male who's been nothing but an amazing friend to you and would never hurt you for anything in this world?"

"You want to be my boyfriend?" Skyler was truly at a loss for words. She knew what Josef was trying to do and the idea was extremely intriguing.

She agreed with him in that she hated the way all the women seemed to melt and lose their own thoughts as soon as their mates touched them. She herself had been guilty of that. Dimitri took away all her good sense and they weren't even bound yet. Yes she said yet because she knew in her heart and soul that they weren't meant to be together. Of course that didn't mean she couldn't have a little fun with him first.

Josef noticed the change in Skyler's facial expression and he knew that she was on board. He liked Skyler and he knew there was no way to break or ignore the pull between lifemates but that didn't mean Skyler had to just jump and do everything Dimitri said. Carpathian men were extremely cocky, especially when it came to their lifemates. A good scare might do them all some good.

"So what do you think?" Skyler sighed.

"I think Dimitri is going to kill you. But I also think it's going to be worth it. How do we do this?"

Josef began to rub his hands together in a sneaky jester and Skyler couldn't help giggling at his antics.

"I have to go to ground in a little while. The sun is starting to get to me. I'm sure Dimitri is probably coming straight to you on rising so let's do this." Josef slowly slid closer to Skyler and wrapped his arm around her.

She jumped at the unexpected contact.

"Relax Skyler. We've got to make this good for when Dimitri sees it in your head later." He pulled her closer and she relaxed into his arms. "Alright now play along."

Skyler had no idea what he was talking about but she trusted him. She didn't know how Dimitri was going to react to any of this and she was both excited and nervous to find out.

"What are we gonna do Sky baby. This Dimitri guy is claiming he's your lifemate but I love you. I can't give you up." Oh my God! Skyler mentally chuckled at the sick direction this was taking but played along anyway.

"It's not just a claim Jo, it's real. I feel drawn to him and I'm so scared. I don't want to lose what we have. You were right all along we should have told my father and Prince Mikhail about us. Maybe we still could."

"It won't work now Skyler. The Prince will never let us be together when he knows your true lifemate is out there."

"Maybe this is what we get for lying to everyone. We told them all we were just friends. I've been hiding my thoughts from everyone and it's been so difficult." Josef kissed the top of Skyler's head and she tried not to quiver but it felt so wrong. Nothing like Dimitri's lips.

"We'll figure something out. I promise. Now I have to go to ground. I'll see you later." He kissed her head again and disappeared.

Skyler let out a sigh and worried if maybe she and Josef were going too far. Dimitri would not take this lightly. What if he really did hurt Josef? Carpathian males were not exactly known for their sense of humors. But Josef was right though the males around here were way too sure of themselves.

Skyler said a prayer that this wouldn't go too far off course and then gathered her things and made her way home.

Dimitri burst free from the ground feeling refreshed and rejuvenated from the sole. As he stretched his mind instantly reached out Skyler. He found her sleeping in her bed; her school books and a half eaten sandwich lay beside her. She looked peaceful and so beautiful. After centuries alone he'd never expected to find a lifemate.

He clearly remembered the first time she'd reached out to him. She was but a small child, being brutalized by her step-father. She'd reached for Dimitri completely unaware. Even back then her soul recognized his. But she'd broken the contact so quickly he'd been unable to trace it back. And every time he or one of his friends hurt her she reached for Dimitri and then just as quickly would pull away. He'd recognized her then as his lifemate yet she didn't restore color and emotions to him until the first time he'd heard her speak after Gabriel and Francesca had returned to the Carpathian mountains.

He knew who she was immediately. The tiny little girl he'd been unable to rescue all those years ago had morphed into a beautiful young woman. He wanted to grab her and run to his home. But she was so fragile, her mind so damaged by the abuse she'd been forced to endure. He had no choice but to wait patiently until she was ready to accept his claim.

As he walked through the forest; feeding his wolves along the way, he thought about the kiss he and Skyler had shared the previous night. Her lips had been so soft, the curves of her body had fit so perfectly in his hands. He couldn't believe she allowed him to touch her that way. She wanted him, he could tell. But she wasn't ready. He could be patient, after all he'd waited centuries for her.

"And just where do you think you're going?" Gabriel, Skyler's father called from behind Dimitri's back. Dimitri turned slowly to face him, his expression never changing.

"I'm going to visit Skyler." He stated simply.

"I beg to differ. Do you think I don't know you were in her room last night?"

"It would not matter whether you knew or not Gabriel. I have every right to be in Skyler's room, perhaps even more of a right than you." Gabriel growled loudly.

"I'm being courteous by not ripping you to shreds, but don't push me."

"It is me who is being courteous by allowing Skyler to stay in your care. By the laws of our people I have every right to take her from you and there would be nothing you could do to stop. She would fight it at first but she would come willingly. So perhaps it is you who should not push me." He strode casually to Skyler's window and then stopped to steal another look at Gabriel before seating himself in her window to wait patiently for her to awaken.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's been so long since my last post. Enjoy! **

Skyler felt Dimitri's soft command to awaken in her mind and she immediately obeyed. Having him in her mind was starting to become easy and familiar. She actually welcomed the contact now.

"Hello Dimitri." She said as she yawned softly.

He chuckled. "Hello my sweetheart. How was your day?"

Skyler bit her lip nervously, letting a small image of Josef appear in her head before snatching it back. "It was…eventful."

Dimitri was at her side before she could blink.

"What is it that you do not want me to see, little one?" She leaned into him instinctively. He smelled so good.

"It's nothing really."

"Skyler, it is impossible for you to lie to me. I am your lifemate, the…"

"The other half of my soul, yes I know." Skyler rolled her eyes. "It's just going to make you angry and I'd rather not go there tonight so can we do this later please?"

"We absolutely can not do this later. We are lifemates Skyler, there is to be no secrets between us. I promise not to get upset just show me whatever it is."

"It's about Josef." She warned. She heard Dimitri's growl and knew there was no way she was telling him anything about her and Josef.

"And what exactly is there for you to tell me about you and Josef?"

Skyler opened her mind slightly and let the images of her Josef flow through, she also added a few of them playing around for dramatic effect. Dimitri's furious growl nearly shook her home's foundation.

"What was that?!" He demanded.

"Well I told you didn't want to know, Dimitri." Skyler shrugged.

"I'm going to kill this boy."

"You can't hurt him!"

"Don't you dare defend him to me, Skyler. I'm warning you!"

"No I'm warning you! If you lay one finger on him, lifemates or not I will never speak to you again Dimitri. I mean it." He rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure you would mean my love. But I have ways of gaining your forgiveness." He ran his fingers across her face and she shivered. "Now explain to me exactly what I just saw."

"You know what you saw. YOU saw it. Josef is my boyfriend." Dimitri laughed.

"My little love I know you, better than anyone in this world ever will. There is no way you would let anyone besides me get close enough to you to be your boyfriend. You don't even like to be touched."

"I do by Josef." Dimitri searched for the lie in that statement and growled when he did not find it.

Truth was Skyler actually didn't mind when Josef held her hand or touched her. He was a good friend and it was extremely comforting.

"There better be something to this that I'm missing."

"There isn't. Josef and I have been seeing each other for a while but we weren't sure how my parents would react because of my past or how the Prince would react since I'm not Josef's lifemate."

"Skyler, this is a very dangerous game you're playing. You better tell me what's going and I mean right now."

"I just did. I told you I wasn't ready for this Dimitri. You didn't listen."

"You allowed me to kiss you. Why would you do that if you want to be with this Josef?"

"I'm your lifemate. I can't deny that. I feel the pull towards you but I care a lot for Josef." Completely true. " He's been really good to me and I'll never leave him alone." Also true.

"Am I to allow this? Do you really think I'll let another man have you Skyler?"

"Do you really think I'll forgive you if you hurt him? Or if you force me to be with you? I don't know if Josef and I will be together forever but we will always be friends and you're going to have to accept that. I told you I couldn't be what you needed right now."

"You are everything that I need. This entire thing is ridiculous. I will not continue to debate this with you. I am your lifemate. You are meant to be with me and no other. Whatever this is with Josef I will not allow it to continue."

"And how exactly do you plan to stop it? Are you going to take us to the Prince?" Dimitri chuckled.

"I do not need any other man's interference in handling you Skyler. I'm perfectly capable of doing that on my own. You will stop seeing this boy immediately."

"I will do no such thing. I have not accepted your claim. You have no right to tell me who I can and can not see."

"I have every right my love." Skyler crossed her arms and turned her face from him. "I see we shall do this the hard way then. I have been very nice in allowing you to stay here with your parents. But I see the time has come for me to invoke my rights as your lifemate."

"Wait, what? What does that mean?" She looked back at him and saw only resolve in his eyes. Resolve for what she was unsure.

"I am taking you to live in my home." He stated simply.

"WHAT! You can't do that!"

"I can and I am." With that he gave her the swift command to sleep, scoped her into his arms and escaped into the night.


	4. Authors Note Please Read

**Author's Note! **

**Hello everyone! I know you're all curious about my name change but it was a bit necessary. I'd created my Twitter account just for my readers but RL has snuck in there. It's all good. I've created a new Twitter account just for my loyal readers so please follow me skylerblack3. I promise updates are coming very soon. I'm in the writing process right now and I have not abandoned any of my stories. Your patience means the world to me. **

**Skyler Black…oooo I like that! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy! **

"Dimitri. I think you're being just a bit unreasonable. I've explained to you that the entire thing with Josef was a joke. You can take me back to my home." Skyler said nervously under Dimitri's unblinking stare.

"This is your home Skyler. Regardless of whether or not it was a joke, I cannot tolerate another man that close to you." Dimitri had never known himself to be a jealous man.

He'd gone so long without emotion he'd forgotten how strong the emotion of jealously could be. Skyler was his. And no one had the right to touch her. No one.

"You can't force me to live here. It's not fair for you to take away my free will." Skyler had been all of her early life being that man's prisoner. Gabriel had promised her that he would never allow anyone to take away her freedom again. But then how do you fight the other half of your soul?

"Perhaps it is not…to you. But it was foolish of me to allow you such freedom. I should have taken you the moment I realized you were lifemate. I was attempting to give you time and space." He felt Skyler then trying to retreat to that place deep within her soul where Francesca and Gabriel had pulled her from.

"You will not." The command was sharp and Skyler let out a sigh of frustration.

"I still need time and space." She said softly avoiding his penetrating stare.

"Clearly if you were able to allow this man to close to you, you do not need as much time and space as I'd originally thought."

Skyler had known Dimitri would be jealous but she didn't know he would react this way. Or did she? She turned that idea over in her head. She knew that Carpathian men were extremely domineering and possessive. Did she know somewhere in the back of her mind that Dimitri would take her back to his home? Is that what she secretly wanted him to do?

"I am reading your thoughts." He said. Skyler rolled her eyes.

"Of course you are. You know, it wasn't easy for me to let Josef touch me but I did it because…"

"You did it because you thought Carpathian men need to be taught a lesson. I'm afraid however that lesson is on you."

"What does that mean?"

"It was very stupid and very dangerous for you to pretend to be involved with another man."

"I'm not stupid."

"I know you aren't but you did a very foolish thing. I will keep what is mine. Make no mistake Skyler that you are mine. I am more animal than man."

"You would never hurt me." Of that much she was absolutely certain. She'd never felt this safe in her entire life and that included being with Gabriel and Francesca. And that scared her more than anything.

"It is true that I would never harm you. I cannot say the same for your friend."

"I want to leave Dimitri. You can't keep me here." He simply stood there and stared at her. He didn't speak at all. "I can call for my father. Gabriel and my uncles would be here in a heartbeat if I did."

He moved then, a ripple of muscle. He leaned close to ear. She could feel his hot breath on her neck and it was sending heat all the way down to her toes. His voice was gentle but still that of a hunter stalking prey.

"Hear me clearly Skyler. I am no longer the boy your uncles and your father remember. I am a hunter. No one will take you from me. No one."

Skyler felt fury take her. She'd never in her life been a violent person because she knew what it felt like to be hit. But now standing here with this gorgeous, infuriating man who didn't seem to be moved by anything she said, she was strongly fighting the urge to give him one quick slap across the face.

Dimitri laughed for the first time in centuries. _I would strongly advise against striking me little one. _

"Well then what's your plan, Dimitri? How do you think my father is going to react when he finds out about this?"

"I do not need a plan. You are my lifemate. This is no longer your father's concern or anyone else's other than ours."

"You are unbelievable."

Dimitri smiled. "Thank you."

Before Skyler could respond there was a loud banging on the front door. Dimitri turned unnerved toward the sound.

_Who is that? _Skyler didn't know why she'd chosen to use their private path of communication but she did. Maybe she just needed the touch.

_It is your parents and your uncles. They have realized you are not at home and that they cannot reach you telepathically. _

_You've been shielding my thoughts from them? _

_As is my right. _Skyler simply shook her head. She was getting way to comfortable around Dimitri.

_You'd better open that door before my father breaks it down._

Dimitri shrugged but walked to the door anyway. His movements were casual as if he was in no particular hurry to do anything at all. Why did he have to be so sexy? No one should be that fine, Skyler decided.

I_ am reading your thoughts again little one._

_Well stop it. Jerk._ This time Dimitri's laughter was in Skyler's head and she decided that it was a beautiful sound. Just plan sexy. And she hated him for it.

Dimitri opened the door to three legendary, very pissed off looking ancients. But through it all he maintained his calm.

"Hello Gabriel, Francesca, Lucian, Gregory." He spoke casually.

"Where is my daughter?" Gabriel growled out.

"Inside my home."

_Do you have to sound so calm? You're deliberately provoking my father. I hope he kills you. _

_That was not very nice little one. We will have to discuss your manners later. _

_Jerk. _Dimitri laughed in her head again.

"Thank goodness! We've been looking all over for her. Is she hurt?" Francesca's voice was frantic and her eyes were trying to search the house for Skyler from what she could see through the open door.

"Of course not. She is well."

"We'd like to see her. Her parents are ready for her to return home." Gregory was trying to sound calm and rational but Skyler recognized the command in her uncle's tone.

"You may see her but I'm afraid that her returning home is out of the question." Dimitri replied.

_Idiot. My father is about to murder you. _

_Doing that would only be hurting you. He knows that._ Skyler longed for Josef's company right now. He always knew how to make her laugh no matter what the situation. _I would strongly suggest you stop thinking about this other man. You are in enough trouble where he is concerned. _

_Oh please Dimitri. What are you going to do spank me?_

_As soon as you ready to handle it._ Skyler gasped. But not because what he said frightened or offended her. But because she found herself getting excited by the idea of Dimitri's hand on her backside.

What was wrong with her? After everything she'd suffered and gone through. How could she even be considering letting him touch her? How is it that she could want him like this?

_There is nothing wrong with you Skyler. I am your lifemate. Your body is supposed to react to me. Mine burns for you. But we have plenty of time for that. I would never force that on you. Never. _

_Thank you._ She said simply.

"What did you say?" Gabriel took a step closer to the door. "You will release my daughter now."

"My lifemate is staying exactly where she is…right here." Dimitri never backed away or even flinched. He stood Gabriel head on.

Francesca stepped forward then. "Dimitri please, be rational. You know everything she has been through. This is insane. She is but a child, only 16."

"She is young but she is no child."

"Regardless she is not of age. You cannot keep her here if she does not wish to wish."

"Skyler." Dimitri called out loud. She emerged slowly from his bedroom where they'd been talking and came to stand behind him. Barely in the view of her parents and uncles.

"Your parents believe they are going to take you home." _Be careful sweetheart. I want you to really think about this Skyler. Do you really wish to leave me? I know what you have been through. I was with you every time Skyler. I wanted to come to you but you would break contact so fast I could never find you. I know you do not know me and I know you have many demons. So do I. Let's work through them together. I know I can make you happy Skyler. Just say you'll let me try. _

Skyler was silent for a moment and then she sighed and stepped out from behind Dimitri to stand at his side.

"You all have to leave. I'm fine here with Dimitri." She spoke softly.

"Honey, you do not have to stay here." Gabriel said softly. "If you want to leave we will take this matter to the Prince."

"No one will take her from me." Dimitri growled. Skyler placed a calming hand on his arm and moved closer to him. _Forgive me._ He said in her mind. She instantly flooded him with acceptance and warmth.

"It's not necessary. I want to stay. Dimitri is helping me overcome my fear of the world."

"Skyler, your father and I could have done that. Why didn't you come to us?" Skyler winced at the obvious hurt in her mother's voice.

_You have done nothing wrong. What is between us is only between us. _

"I am her lifemate; there are things she can only share with me."

_Brother, if Skyler wishes to stay than we can do no more. Dimitri is her true lifemate. He has every right to have her here. _Gregory said using his blood bond with Gabriel.

_You knew Savannah to be your lifemate even before her birth yet you did not snatch her away from her family when she was just a girl. _Lucian said softly, though he'd been a silent rock for most of the conversation.

_That is because I knew she was not ready. Dimitri clearly knows differently where Skyler is concerned. _

_I will take this to the prince. He will not take my daughter from me. _

_Mikhail will not intervene here brother. He is her lifemate and she wants to stay with him. _Gregory said.

_Gabriel, what can we do?_ Francesca was almost in tears.

_I believe my love that our hands are tied. _Gabriel turned his full attention to Dimitri. "This is not over. I will not accept this."

"Do what you feel you must." Dimitri said simply.

"Skyler sweetheart whenever you decide you want to leave, call to us. And Dimitri will let you go." Gabriel never took his eyes off Dimitri as he spoke.

Francesca reached out and pulled Skyler into her arms. "Are you sure you want to stay? You are not of claiming age Skyler. We can fight this."

"I want to stay. The truth is I don't know if I can wait until I'm 18 for the claiming. Its becoming too difficult to be away from Dimitri. We will just try this and see what happens. But I promise I will come visit you and Tamara in a few days. I just need to get settled here." Francesca sighed.

"Alright Skyler, if you are sure. But if you need anything reach for me and I will come to you."

"Ok." Skyler pulled away from her mother and into Dimitri's waiting arms. She never thought she would love the feeling of any man other than Gabriel holding her but Dimitri's arms gave her the strength to do this.

Skyler watched as her parents and uncles walked away from Dimitri's home. Part of her was screaming to call them back to rescue her. But the part of her that was resting comfortably in Dimitri's arms sighed with contentment.

_It will be alright little one. I know I can make you happy. _

_We shall see Dimitri. We shall see. _

**There we have it! I really hope you all enjoyed that. I'm sorry my updates are not coming more often but I hope you're enjoying the story all the same. Let me know your thoughts. **


End file.
